Tears of a Soldier
by katikati9027
Summary: John Cena is not having the best of days. After his loss at Wrestlemania and his girlfriend cheating on her, he is on the verge of giving up. Will his best friend, Christina change his mind? Will a love blossom between the two?


**Author's Note:** Hey, Guys, It's been about two months since I posted stuff on here and that's because my sister was occupied on her fanfic, and I have a really hectic schedule for school and I'm always really busy. But anyway, Here's another oneshot that's been clouding my thoughts all day and I just have to write it down on paper. This oneshot is set three weeks after Wrestlemania 28. Read and review and tell me what you think! Enjoy the story! I only own my OC, Christina Mendez. I do not own John Cena or anything that has to do with WWE.

* * *

After a successful Monday Night RAW show in Long Island, NY, I pushed the doors to the hotel the RAW roster was staying in tired as hell and having a slight headache from my match against that bitch Kelly Kelly. Of course I won the match, because I know damn well that she can't wrestle. I had John Cena's chains and I was about to go to his hotel room. He trusted me with them because I was his best friend that he could trust. The lobby was full of security guards walking around and the superstars and divas chattering loudly like there was a shootout that just happened. I went over to Randy Orton and Layla who was having a conversation.

"What did I miss?" I asked

"Oh, you missed the fight," Layla replied.

"What fight?" I asked, starting to feel sick to my stomach.

"Between John, Cody Rhodes, and Kelly," Randy said. "Kelly cheated on John since last year with Cody because of his match with The Rock and she cheated on him last Monday 'cause he lost to the Rock."

"Oh, my God," I said doing a face palm.

"Yeah, pretty stupid, right?" Randy asked

"Yeah, It really is. She's a total bitch, I said.

"I know, right? I just want to pound her in her face for what she did to poor John, " Layla agreed.

"John must be so brokenhearted and mad as hell right now. Aw, Jesus Christ," I said covering my face.

"By the way, you've should have seen John, He beat Cody so hard it took me and five other men to hold him down. He was like the male Vickie Guerrero if you know what I mean," Randy said.

"I'm gonna go talk to John, and I need to give him his chains," I said grabbing my handbag.

"You don't wanna go in there, he threw a lamp at me, I think you should wait until tomorrow morning," Randy said.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, he wouldn't throw glass at me," I said with a hint of bravado in my voice.

"OK, but be careful, He's really pissed off," Randy warned.

I nodded when I stepped in the elevator. John and I had been the best of friends since I started with the WWE. When someone messes with me, John was there in a heartbeat. It was time for me to do the same. Kelly and I never got along. She would always make fun of me because of me as a Latina coming from Brooklyn. To be honest, I never liked Kelly in the first place. I always thought that she was with John to be a star backstage and just flaunt it to her rivals. I was a teeny bit jealous because I always had a little crush on John. John loved Kelly so I just learned to let it go and let him be happy. I could imagine the hurt in his face once he found about this whole thing with Kelly and Cody while he was dealing with the devastation of losing at Wrestlemania, the highlight of his whole career.

I was in front of John's hotel room and I heard glass shattering and loud screams erupting in the hallway. I took a deep breath and opened the door which was unlocked and cast a look in his room which was trashed with glass fragments on the carpet floor, bed sheets rumpled and tossed on the floor, his torn shirt ripped down the middle lying there, and the bedside lamp broken there. It seriously looked liked an eyesore. The most eyesore of all was John who was shirtless looking at a framed picture of him and Kelly but soon breaking the frame with his fist. He yelled in pain and now his right fist was bloodstained. He grabbed the picture and tore it in half, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it angrily until it was nothing but torn up pieces of paper. I have never seen John like this ever since the day we met. I swallowed hard and prepared myself for the worst.

"John?" I called.

His head snapped up to look at me. I was startled at the grotesque features on his face. His face was a sore red, His sky blue eyes were red and bloodshot, his entire nerves were visible in his forehead, and his slightly yellowed teeth were clenched in anger. I pressed my lips and continued speaking with fear in my voice.

"I-I have your chains," I said taking the silver chains from my purse.

John went forward to me and I licked my lips in fear. Shockingly, John collapsed putting his whole weight on me and started crying. Not quiet grown people tears, but real crying.

"I can't take it, I can't take it, Chris! Oh, God!" John sobbed.

I plopped on the floor with John. The large man was now crying in my arms. I tried my best to console him. I threw my arms around his neck and rubbed his muscular arms and kept telling him that it was OK. I waited for a while for him to calm down.

"I'm too much of Fruity Pebble for her," John said with a deep and raspy voice, his breath hitched. I could tell that he lost his voice from all that screaming.

"No, she didn't deserve you," I said, running my black fingertips through his hair.

"Randy, he told me, that he saw her and Cody getting comfortable with each other at the arena. She knew how those people in that arena berate me every week when I step in that ring, when I lose, they cheer, the hateful comments on Twitter, like how I ruined the WWE, I get handed championships, and it'll be so much better if I turn heel," John said staring at the door, his eyes tearing up again.

I ran my fingers through my sleek black hair and felt my headache getting worse by the minute. Randy just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"And she left me because I lost to the Rock, she said it was too much for her, she didn't want to be brought in my mess. With all this happening to me, Chris, I think I should just leave the WWE," John croaked, his blue eyes looking up at my brown ones.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked in disbelief.

"What choice do I have, Chris? No matter what I do, nothing ever changes, All those creative people care about is high ratings they get every week," John said matter-of-factly.

"John, You can't put yourself low like this," I said.

"Baby, I-" John started.

"You can't talk like a quitter, John. It was you who believed in me that I could go far in my career. You told me to never give up. You gave ten years of your life doing what you love to do. You have fans that love you, your family loves you, Hell, _I _love you."

I forced John to look at me. "So don't let those old ass men, those Attitude Era junkies get to you, 'cause you are strong," I said.

I picked up one green wrist band that said Never Give Up and slipped it on John's wrist and held it tight. John sat up and smiled at me, a fresh stream of tears running down his face. He got up and helped me up from the floor. He didn't let go of my hands.

"Christina, you've been such a great friend to me, and I don't how I can thank you," John said.

"You know what we always say, me and you, stick like glue," I said.

We both laughed and John gathered me into a hug. I grabbed the chains from my pocket and gave them to him. John kissed the two chain necklaces, and gave one to me. He kissed me on the cheek, and whispered in my ear,

"And by the way, I love you, too."

Then John leaned over and locked lips with mine and kissed both of my hands.

"Umm, I think I should go, it's getting late," I said grabbing my purse, kissing John on the cheek, and flew out of the room.

As I was in my room, getting ready for bed, I heard a knock on the door. I ran to answer it. Lo and behold it was John, still shirtless.

"I think I know how to thank you now," John said in a raspy but seductive tone.

John crashed his lips on mine and shut the door, starting the action that I always wanted. Then I knew that there was a start of something great between me and John.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed the story! Make sure you read and review!


End file.
